Sharing Sentiments and Drinks
by A Lettuce
Summary: Barry drags Dawn to a cafe, leading to a little accident. A fluffy Twinleafshipping one-shot!


**Wow it's Valentine's Day woo... :I**

**Anyways, I wrote this fic for one of my favorite ships! Twinleafshipping~ Hopefully I caught every mistake... **

* * *

_Thud._

Upon hearing the noise, Dawn opened her eyes groggily. She slowly sat up on her bad and dully gazed at the window.

She watched wordlessly as another rock hit and bounced off.

_Thud._

Immediately knowing who was throwing the rocks, she clambered out of bed and towards the window to peer outside. Sure enough, a certain blonde haired neighbor was there on the ground. Upon seeing her, he began to flail his hands in the air wildly. The muted screams of "Dawn!" could be heard.

She heaved the window up to poke her head out into the chilly winter air before Barry's scream could wake up the whole town. "What do you want?" she called out tiredly.

"Come outside Dawn! Hurry before I fine you!"

Dawn rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Why?" she asked, before yawning.

"Just do it! Come outside!"

She sighed, knowing that she had no other choice then to do what he wanted. Otherwise, he would probably pull something extreme to get her to go out. Closing the curtains over the windows, she slipped out of her pajamas and into her pink and black dress, before slipping on her red coat and wrapping a scarf around her. She left her room, grabbing her beanie and pulling it over her messy hair while hurrying down a fleet of stairs. Then she pushed her front door open to be greeted with a cold blast of wind.

"Gah Dawn, you never wake up! I had to throw a bazillion rocks so you could!" Barry complained, right as she emerged outside.

"Well, sorry…"she muttered under her breath. In a louder tone, she asked, "Why did you tell me to come out?"

He immediately brightened. "I wanna take you somewhere!"

Slightly cocking her head, she blinked. "Where?"

"Just this café nearby! I'll lead you there!" He grabbed her hand, and began pulling her along before a word of objection could be heard from her.

~~~:D~~~~

Dawn bent over, planting her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths to soothe her burning lungs. By "nearby" Barry actually meant dragging her all the way from Twinleaf Town to Jubilife City. To him, it probably felt like a stroll in a park, but to her, it was like a marathon.

"Sheesh Dawn, you're really out of shape!" he remarked, staring down at her pitiful figure in disapproval. He was unfazed from the run and was still his normal, energetic self. "We had to stop so many times because of you!"

'_Not everyone has an infinite amount of energy like you…' _Dawn thought to herself, shooting him a glare through her dark hair that covered her face. She wiped sweat from her forehead and slowly straightened up, tucking her hair away. "So…"she wheezed, "where's the… café?"

"Somewhere over here!" Barry explained vaguely, waving a pointed finger around the premise of Jubilife. "Just follow me!" With that he took off like a rocket. Dawn, in no shape to go after him, simply squatted down on the path. Glancing over his shoulder and seeing her, Barry spun around, running back to the girl. He halted next to her. "C'mon Dawn, get up!"

"You… can go… without me," she mumbled in between breaths.

Barry pouted. "But Dawwwnn you wanted to go to this café! "

She snorted. _'Correction. You wanted to.'_

"Dawn, get up! I'll fine you if you don't!" Despite his threats, she continued to stay in her position. Seeing how his attempts of pressuring her didn't work, Barry grasped her arm and hauled her up. He bent down, showing his back. "Fine, Dawn. I'll give you a piggyback ride for free!"

She took a step back. "Uh—"

"Just get on!" Barry hopped backwards, purposely bumping into her. In her weak state, Dawn's legs gave away, and she collapsed on him. Instantly, the blonde boy stood, arms wrapped around her thigh, but yet something about his posture seemed strained. "Ugh Dawn, why are you so HEAVY?!"

She frowned down at the boy. "Well, sorry about that," she said, with a slightly irritated tone. "Put me down then. I never asked for this."

"Nah!" he exclaimed and darted off quite well, regardless of his complaint about her weight.

~~~D:~~~~

After what seemed like hours of hurtling through the streets city of Jubilife, Barry finally stopped in front of a small store. "Here we are!" Barry cheered, letting Dawn off. He didn't seem tired at all, even though he ran practically a few miles in a span of a short amount of time.

Dawn sighed. "You had no clue where this place was, did you?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I found it at least. That's all that matters!" He rushed inside, and Dawn followed after him.

The café smelled strongly of coffee. It was furnished with polished white tables and chairs, which were all filled up with couples sitting them. Barry stared at them, watching them hold hands and do other lovey dovey stuff. Dawn stood next to him and he suddenly grew very aware of that. Glancing down at her hand, he began to extend his own out and they were just about to touch…

"Next!" a male voice called.

Surprised, Barry let out a small yelp. Snapping out of his daze, he scurried over to the cashier and looked at the shorter girl. "Dawn, you want anything?"

She shook her head. "I don't really like coffee."

Barry shrugged. "Alright!" He turned to the cashier. "I want an iced coffee with EXTRA whipped cream!"

Dawn looked at him strangely. "An iced coffee during the middle of winter?"

He nodded."They're the best at this time!"

~~~:O~~~~

The two came outside, since the inside of the café was littered with couples that crowded the whole place. Barry gulped down his drink happily while Dawn was silently fretting over the trip back home.

He stopped drinking and held out the cup. "You sure you don't want any? It's really good!"

Dawn stared at the drink. Even though she wasn't a big fan of coffee, she kind of did wonder how this one tasted like. Seeing how the place was popular, there had to be something that differentiated this coffee from others. Plus, maybe it would give her more energy for their way back to Twinleaf. "I guess I'll try a little…" she said quietly, taking the offered cup from Barry. She took a sip from the straw.

It tasted like any other coffee she ever tried.

Making a slightly displeased expression, she held it out for Barry to take back, but strangely he never did. Dawn stared back at him and noticed he stood petrified with a horrified expression. She blinked in confusion. "You okay?"

"A-ahh!" he yelled, his face suddenly flushed bright red. He touched his lip, which only caused him to blush more, before bolting away and leaving behind a dumbfounded Dawn.

"What's his problem?" she muttered. Her gaze drifted back to the drink, particularly the straw.

Then it struck her on why Barry had ran away. She turned just as red.

* * *

**Well, the only sentiment they shared was at the end. Hopefully that wasn't too bad. **

**Wasn't as romantic as I thought it would be.**

**Um, pls review? :D**

**Remember, if your single you're just ready to minggllleee! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ^.^**


End file.
